


This Week's Episode of 'Dirty Dancing'

by orphan_account



Series: 12 Days of Ficlets [4]
Category: AOS - Fandom, Agents of SHIELD - Fandom, MCU, Marvel
Genre: A little, Angst, Christmas Parties, Dirty Dancing, F/M, FitzSimmons fluff, Fitzsimmons dirty dancing, Fluff, Not too much, fitzsimmons angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-05 00:16:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3097886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Fitz and Simmons end up at the same Christmas party, they both decide to drown themselves in alcohol. Skye and Mac are supposed to be watching over them, but they end up escaping to the dance floor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Week's Episode of 'Dirty Dancing'

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my 12 Days of Ficlets over on tumblr (my URL is i-am-superwhomarvellocked if you want to check me out) and prompted by the-iron-slayer, who wanted fitzsimmons dirty dancing at a Christmas party. I am sorry for the accidental angst.

Simmons looked in the mirror and straightened her bright red Christmas jumper, which was covered in reindeer and blinking lights. It was one of the silliest things she had ever owned, but Fitz had made it for her, and she loved it. She hadn't even known he could knit until he'd come up to her the previous Christmas with a lumpy package, blushing, and watched her open it. She smiled, thinking about the way that his face had lit up when she'd pulled it on, then swallowed painfully. Fitz wouldn't be coming up to her this Christmas with any sort of gift. She bit her lip and threw a last glance back at the mirror, then grabbed her bag and headed out of the Bus. She joined Skye, Coulson, and May in Lola, and they left.   
Fitz was in his room, deliberating over bow ties. He almost called out for Simmons's help (she knew so much more about fashion than he did) before remembering that Simmons didn't want to be anywhere near him. He tightened up and pulled a random bow tie out of the mess on his bed, tying it haphazardly and rushing out of the Bus to get into Mac's jeep.   
The team was headed to the annual SHIELD Christmas party, which was supposed to be a secret but had turned into a massive gala at Stark Tower. Skye was amazed that the party had never been attacked before and was almost expecting some kind of fight. Instead, she walked in the door to find a huge ballroom covered in lights and dotted with at least three huge Christmas trees. There were, of course, two bars and a dance floor-- after all, Tony was hosting. Simmons, at her side, arm linked with Skye's, was babbling about the architecture of the room. Skye was only half-listening, but she noticed when Simmons stopped talking abruptly. She looked across the room to see Fitz staring right back at Simmons and groaned inwardly.   
"I think I'm going to go get myself a drink," Simmons said quickly, disentangling herself from Skye and heading toward the bar. Skye attempted to stop her, only to be ambushed by a couple of elderly women who thought Skye was their grandniece. By the time she managed to get free, Simmons was very clearly drunk.   
"Whoa, Simmons," Skye said, gently removing a shot glass from her hand. "Don't you think you should slow down a bit? Trust me, I've been drunk at parties before, and it doesn't usually end well."   
"I'm perfectly fine, Skye," Simmons answered, grabbing the glass back. Her usually crisply accented words were slightly slurred. "I can handle myself. Bartender, may I have another?" She thumped the glass down onto the bar and brushed a piece of hair back from her face unsteadily. Skye decided to stay with her to prevent any unfortunate incidents.   
Meanwhile, on the other side of the room, Mac was going through a pretty much identical situation with Fitz, who preferred Guinness to the shots Simmons was chugging, but consumed his alcohol just as quickly.   
"You're going to regret this, man," said Mac as Fitz stared broodingly out over the party and gulped the beer. "Heartbreak, alcohol, and Stark Tower don't exactly blend well."  
"No, Mac, you don't understand," Fitz said, swallowing a lungful of beer. "It's...it's...I'm going to dance." His mug thudded down onto the glass table, and Mac flinched.   
He grabbed Fitz's arm as the other tried to make his way to the dance floor. "Fitz, man, stop."  
Fitz pulled away angrily. "Mac, let me go," he snapped, and marched out onto the dance floor in a crooked line. He bumped into Simmons, and looked terrified for a second.  
"Jemma, I..."  
Instead of moving, Simmons pushed him roughly and began rubbing up against him. Fitz paused for a second, then started dancing with Simmons--if you could call it that. It looked more like a couple of awkward penguins occasionally bumping into each other while doing dance moves from the 80s. Skye looked around the room desperately for help, sighted Mac, and made her way through the crowd of inebriated socialites as quickly as she could.   
"What do we do?" Skye whispered frantically to Mac.   
"I think we just let them work it out," said Mac with a laugh. "Seems like they're both having a good time."  
That was a bit of an understatement. They were both rocking to the beat of the pop-rap blaring from Tony's massive speakers and doing cheesy dance moves in between rubbing up against each other. Simmons was grinding down hard onto Fitz and sucking deep marks into his neck, or attempting to. She kept missing and bumping her head against his shoulder, but it didn't seem to be stopping her from trying. Fitz had his hands woven into her hair, which looked more painful than hot, and he seemed to be doing his best to kiss Simmons.   
Skye covered her eyes in mock disgust. "I cannot watch this--it's gross," she said jokingly.   
"I think it's kind of sweet. They're like two super-drunk teenagers at their first dance," said Mac, smiling.   
"Oh, should we give them some privacy?" Skye asked with a smile as she turned her back. Mac nodded and turned with her, and the two struck up a conversation about video game systems.   
"I'm telling you, the Xbox One is clearly superior to.." Mac cut off while turning back towards the dance floor. Skye wheeled around and then sighed in frustration. "Crap."  
FitzSimmons, with the low alcohol tolerance that Skye should have predicted, had collapsed onto each other in the middle of the dance floor, and the rest of the dancers had just sort of moved away from them. Skye and Mac grabbed Simmons and Fitz and carried (or dragged, in Skye's case) them out of the way. Skye found Coulson, and he drove the two drunk lovebirds home.   
The next day, FitzSimmons were so blushy and cute around each other that Skye couldn't take it. They kept bumping into each other on purpose while working and then apologizing again and again while gazing into the other's eyes longingly. Around the fifth, "Oh, I'm sorry, here, you go ahead," Skye cracked and said, "Look, you two, just accept the fact that you starred in an episode of Dirty Dancing with each other last night and do with that what you will. Make out, don't make out, I don't care, just please stop with the eye-fucking."  
They both stared at her, blushing furiously. Simmons tried to turn around and knocked over a microscope, which Skye barely managed to catch.   
"Oh, I'm sorry, Skye. Is it all ri-" Skye looked up to see Fitz kissing Simmons in a way very unlike their grinding session the night before. It looked...soft, like Fitz was being gentle, allowing Simmons to back out if she wanted to; like he was unsure of whether she'd meant what had happened between them; like he had found the stars in her eyes, but he didn't want her to pretend she saw them in his. He pulled away gently, and Skye tried to look anywhere but at them, but she caught Simmons' radiant smile and how she pressed a quick kiss against his cheekbone and the way Fitz lit up with a Christmas tree.   
And for the next few weeks Skye had to deal with cute smiles and staring at each other when they thought no one saw them and little kisses and freaking poetry because apparently that was something that they both enjoyed and Simmons singing while she worked again and cuddles during movie nights and giggles. They were some of the best weeks she'd ever had.


End file.
